


Beyond the Wall

by Skimmers



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x06, Alternate Ending, Alternate Finale, Canon Universe, Episode AU: s08e06 The Iron Throne, Episode Fix-It: s08e06 The Iron Throne, Fix-It, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow deserved better, Season 8, Series Finale, show finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skimmers/pseuds/Skimmers
Summary: Alternate ending to Games of Thrones series finale in the form of an additional scene after Jon Snow, Tormund, and the wildings head north of the wall.





	Beyond the Wall

The snow crunched as the horses slowly walked north. The gentle rhythm would rock him to sleep, if not for the uneven terrain sporadically jarring him before he could nod off. A low, rumbling sound brought Jon swiftly to consciousness. He turned and looked down; Ghost was crouched on the snow-covered ground, hackles raised, growling at things unseen. Before he could speak, Ghost leaped up, sprinting forward at full speed, vicious barking piercing the silent air. The children cowered back, leaning into their parents or any adult close by.

“Where the fuck is he going?” Tormund asked.

“I don’t know,” Jon replied, unsure why Ghost had run off.

“Should we follow?” Tormund persisted.

“Not yet,” Jon answered cautiously, “we’ll wait for a bit, see if he returns on his own.”

Before they could settle their bickering over whether to follow, the direwolf appeared in the trees, trotting back.

“Ghost,” Jon called to his best friend, “what cha got in your mouth?”

Ghost trotted over to Jon and deposited his present on the ground by the horse’s hooves. Jon dismounted his horse, crouching down on the ground to closely inspect Ghost’s find. As he peered more closely at it, Jon suddenly jumped backwards, toppling over and into the snow. Looking up from where he lay on his back upon the snow, Jon’s gaze fell upon Ghost and his white fur marred by red blood around his muzzle.

“What the fuck is it?” Tormund asked, dismounting his own horse to look for himself. “Is that…?”

“Aye,” Jon agreed.

“But it can’t be…” Tormund disputed, his eyes wide in disbelief, voice low to avoid alerting the other wildings.

“Stay here while Tormund and I investigate!” Jon ordered, loud enough for all the wildings to hear. “If we don’t return soon, head back to Castle Black. Make haste so you arrive before nightfall.”

Exchanging a look of trepidation, Jon and Tormund mounted their horses and headed in the direction Ghost had ventured. Jon whistled to Ghost, who obediently followed his master before taking the lead. The horses silently followed Ghost, their riders keenly alert, eyes scanning the trees, ears intently listening for any sound out of place.

As the trees gave way to a snow-covered clearing, Jon and Tormund brought their horses to an abrupt stop. Ghost continued to trot out to the very middle of the clearing before turning back to look at his master.

“No…” Tormund objected, not wanting to believe his eyes. “It can’t be, it can’t be!”

“But it is,” Jon begrudgingly admitted.

The clearing was covered in the dismembered bodies of horses and men arranged in a spiral.

“But he’s dead! Your sister killed him!” Tormund cried. “What is the Night King’s fucking spiral doing here? With fresh blood?!?”

“Arya killed a Night King,” Jon acknowledged with resignation, “but what if there is more than one?”


End file.
